1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a product display system. More particularly, this application relates to a product display system for commercial packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Retail display shelving is commonly used in grocery stores, department stores, discount stores and other retail outlets to display items. In the prior art, a common display apparatus is a gondola type unit, which typically has a back panel vertically oriented and held in position by connection to at least one upright, which is also vertically oriented. The connection to the upright is accompanied by at least a bottom rail, a center rail and a top rail, although more horizontal rails can be used for this purpose. The vertical uprights are stabilized by at least one and typically two, base legs or brackets. One or more shelves can be horizontally positioned in numerous locations relative to the back panel by virtue of connections between the shelf and the uprights.
A disadvantage of such a system is that these systems require heavy metal parts. Often they are not stackable, combinable units and therefore as stand-alone units, they make inefficient use of the available space.
Displays in the prior art are often made from cardboard or injection molded plastic bases. In order to provide product placement toward the front of the display tray, these cardboard or injection molded bases are typically provided with pusher arms to “push” the product to the front of the display so that product in the system is all up front ready for purchase by the consumer. Typically, such pusher arms are also injection molded plastic and are provided with coil springs to move the product forward.
Displays made from injection molded plastic have numerous disadvantages associated with them:
1) There are many pieces involved that require complicated assembly;
2) They do not stack well and therefore take up a lot of space when shipping; and
3) Injection molding tooling is very expensive and new tooling is required for each product size.
The prior art known to applicants has not effectively overcome the above disadvantages.